


Spycicle

by laridian, porkwithbones



Series: Forever War [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, TF2 OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridian/pseuds/laridian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkwithbones/pseuds/porkwithbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BLU team goes ice skating. Well, most of them do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spycicle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first publicly-shared story in Forever War, a series co-written with [Laridian](http://laridian.deviantart.com), following the adventures and misadventures of our team of BLU mercenaries.
> 
> In Forever War, the BLU team is composed of our original characters; the RED team is canon characters — or one interpretation of them, at least.

It was Gunter's idea to go to the ice rink, because this town actually had one, and it was something else to do.

In the end the entire team went, because why not, and some of them, like Gunter, had previous experience on skates. Sasha claimed he could skate rings around any of them; Gunter said he knew what to do; the rest of them guessed they could probably pick it up quickly, because how hard was it?

In the end Martin and Lonnie stayed on the sidelines, bundled up against the freezing indoor cold, watching the Scout and the Medic glide quickly and effortlessly around the rink while the rest just... well.

"They're more graceful than I would have thought," Martin commented, "but it makes sense, given the physical nature of our jobs." He buried the lower half of his face into the scarf. Even with the balaclava on, it was just too damn cold in here.

Gunter skated up to where the Spy and Engineer were watching. "You should try it," he suggested. "It's not hard."

Martin shook his head. "I have no desire to fall on the ice. When someone needs to be stabbed with an icicle, I'll be there. Not before."


End file.
